Jasper Hell High
by ZenJeager737
Summary: the summary is in the first chapter the one thing i hate about being late in the fanfiction community is that you have no idea if your idea is already out there or it is new and never used...
1. Chapter 1

Jasper Hell High

Introduction/meet the characters

Welcome to Jasper high all (Furries) students are welcome we hope you have an amazing time make friends, make new experiences, and bond with your old enemies

This is going to be a huge Crossover of the following movies/games Alpha and Omega, Balto, Five nights at Freddie's, and a combination of my own characters.

Ok so now that the summery is over let us commence character recignization.

So there are two groups the Bullies/jocks/preps/etc., and the SSPF (Secret Student Police Force or secret student cops that go undercover to catch the Bullies/drug dealers ETC.

Gang: Balto,Humphrey,Jenna,Alue,Lilly,Freddy,Chicka,Foxy,Kate,Lilly,Garth,Steele,Kaltag,Nikkie,Star.

SSPF: Apollo, Nathan, Zen, Bolt, Mittens, shakey, moch, salty, Claudette, Kody

Some of the "gang" members will turn to the SSPF side sooner or later just depends.

The SSPF is made up of different jobs such as Tech Expert, Field Operatives, Quick response units, and the main Task force.

These are the specs.

Tech Expert: Mittens, Shakey

Field Operatives: Apollo, Zen, Kody, Mooch.

Quick Response: Bolt, Nathan, Zen, Salty

MTF: (Main task force) everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper Hell High

Chapter One- The "Gang"

Oh and before we start if you want a specific name for the Gang please tells me plz.

Nathan's P.O.V

Today was the first day of school I woke up to the alarm blaring the song "Running down a dream" I got up and turned the alarm off I got dressed in a pair of jeans a blue and grey hoody with a red long sleeve under it.

Apollo's P.O.V

I was in my mother's car as we were heading to school as soon as I got there I waited for my friend Zen who walks due his parents not really caring about him.

Zen's P.O.V

I woke up and got out of bed to find my Father passed out on the floor and my mother missing like always so I grabbed the things I would need and walked to school and met up with Apollo and as we were walking down the opposite side of the A building we looked down at the corner to see the "Gang" walking up the street.

Apollo's, Zen's P.O.V

As Apollo and I were walking down the street Lilly and Alue looked at us Apollo was love struck by Alue who he thought was drop dead gorges but for me Lilly was the one who caught my eye she had her hair gently placed over her left eye like she always does.

We kept moving on until we heard a bunch of commotion on the left side were the B building is at under the bridge.

Nathan's P.O.V  
>I was walking down the B building side when the "gang" passed by I looked at foxy who smiled and waved so did Lilly and Kate even though I kept looking at foxy who was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.<p>

So I continued on until I heard footfalls of some sorts and when I turned around WAM! I got punched by Humphrey but the bad part I was really close to the edge of this huge gap in the ground so with a loud thud I fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of me.

Apollo's, Zen's P.O.V

We ran over as fast as we could to see a wolf knocked out at the bottom of this huge gap between the school and the street he wasn't moving and as we looked over Garth, Humphrey, and Balto were climbing down we both looked at each other and hoped down to the guys side he got up and regained his breath.

Nathan's P.O.V

As I regained my breath I looked to my left and right to see two others with me and Garth, Humphrey, and Balto in front of us. We took different fighting stance I took a marine fighting stance I learned were you put your arms over your head it was a way to strike higher quicker.

The German Shepard to my left took a fighting stance were his right arm was pointing at the ground straight and his left arm bent up in the air, The wolf to my right took a regular stance right and left arm bent towards his body.

Garth went for me first i wasn't fast enough and he got me right in the face I recovered easily and struck him in the nose. The German Shepard grabbed Balto leg when he went to kick him and kicked him in the jaw.

Then the wolf and Humphrey contacted each other at the same time we all stood there bloodied up as the others were cheering on for Garth and his fags to win.

Zen's P.O.V

As every blow landed and every as swing went on and on I started to get tired so did the others we had about 30 minutes before homeroom since school was a bit behind they needed about two hours to get ready so no one noticed the fight until it came time to go when a police officer came out and saw Apollo, Garth, Balto, that other wolf on the ground and the last two standing was me and Humphrey.

I lowered my arms grabbed Apollo and the other wolf and lifted them up to the guard I then climbed the wall and was lead to the principal's office. We all sat down as he asked us "so do you mind explaining what happened there?", I was the first to answer "uhh well as me and Apollo were walking down the street we passed there group and before we knew it we saw people surrounding the gap between the school and the road so him and I went over to see that one guy on the ground and Garth, Humphrey, and Balto heading towards him."

Nathan's P.O.V

I started regaining focus and concentration as I woke up I looked around to see I was in the Principle office.

This wolf with white fur was talking to the principle as Humphrey sat there silent I then looked around and saw that German Shepard that helped me and I also saw Garth, and Balto I started realizing what happened I remembered the fight so with about 5 more minutes left the principle let us go with a warning and we all headed to our homeroom.

I just told myself "just think positive and at the end of the day you will be fine."

So as I went to homeroom I was the first there so I waited for a bit to see the German Shepard and the white wolf walking in to the room they then sat to the left and right of me.

We sat in silence until I broke the silence "thanks for helping me back there.", the German Shepard looked at me and said "there is no reason for thanks I hate those assholes as much as the other guy, oh and by the way my name is Apollo and that's Zen", he pointed to the White wolf who had a black eye and bloody nose still, I got up and grabbed a tissue and plugged his nose he looked at me with the what the fuck look as I tilted his head back in about two minutes it was done.

Zen's P.O.V

So as he fixed my nose up we heard more footsteps walk in the door and to our absolute pleaser it was bitch face Magee and his other fags along with him. They sat down around us and so we just kept as silent as possible trying to avoid contact with them which seemed to work for now.

Apollo's P.O.V

Zen, Apollo, and that wolf sat in a row as the "gang" surrounded us taking every desk that was near us trying to box us in completely. I whispered in the wolfs ear "what's your name might I ask?" he lend back over and whispered "Nathan, and one more thing try and keep your cool around them we don't need another fight."

Of course that didn't last long Balto walked over to Nathan "hey fag you're in my seat", Nathan stood his ground and didn't move an inch Balto then pushed him to try and make him move again he stood his ground then as a final resort Balto looked around and swung at Nathan but was unsuccessful as he grabbed Balto's arm and flipped him over the desk and sat right back down.

This is going to be a long year.

End chapter one


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Two- 1st period hell

Nathan's P.O.V

I was walking over to the Technology center to begin the first period of this long day. I walked in and sat down in my chair and looked around it seemed I was the first in class then this German Shepard and cat walked in holding hands and walked over to me.

I sat there since the teacher didn't walk in yet so I looked at them as they were talking the cat looked at me she had green eyes, black fur, with white on her stomach. The German Shepard was white with a lightning bolt tattoo on his side.

The cat smiled at me, causing the dog to turn around so I said to him "Hi", he said back "Hi the names Bolt and yours?","Nathan", the cat then told me hers "the names mittens.", Bolt then got up and went to the men's room I looked down on her paws and just to see if my theory is correct I smacked her she smacked me back I then noticed no blood so I told her "hit me again" so she did and no blood.

I asked her "you didn't draw blood…", She looked at me like I was crazy then I asked her "do you have claws?", she then looked at me and looked at the ground and started crying so I patted her on the back and she went into my arms hugging me Bolt then came back and looked at me with the whole "your fucking dead look" so I gave him the hold on sign and after she stopped he sat down and he explained what happened.

Bolt's P.O.V

First day meeting this player and he is hitting on my girl he better watch it. I sat down and was about to give him hell when Mittens grabbed my shoulder leaned me back and told me "he was asking about my yeah know" and she tapped her finger on my shoulder so I calmed down and told him "she was hit by a car when she was in 9th grade the year she met when we took her to the doctors her nails were destroyed so he declawed her.

Apollo's P.O.V

I was heading over to the Technology center I was in welding; Nathan told me he was in Computer Technologies; and Zen was in Emergency services so he could become a medic so as I went down to the class the teacher was there and put us in our chairs that we were a signed to.

I was sitting next to three wolfs one was big one was skinny and the other really tall. I waited a bit to see who else might be in the class and of course I get the worst side of the deal fucking Garths in my class!

I knew at that moment this is going to be a long day no dought about it. Then Balto walked in so I was by myself except for those three wolves that sat near me it seems that they have a disliking for Balto and Garth.

Zen's P.O.V

I decided to try an art class as we entered the class room the teacher told us to stand against the wall and as I stood there Kate, Alue, Lilly, Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, Steele, Star, Kaltag, Nikkie, and one other wolf along with Jenna. The other members of the gang I guess did not what to go to the CTC. So as we stood in line finally the teacher arrived.

He was a tall wolf about "6, 7" he walked in and told us "I am sorry for making you stand there while I was at a meeting but I decided that it would be easier to arrange you if you didn't pick a random seat you know what I mean?" we all nodded our head yes, he then showed us our seats there was four rows of five two seats for each student so it was set up.

Nikki and Kaltag, Star and Steele, Kate and Alue, Foxy and Bonnie, Chika and that random wolf, And Freddy alone. Then in the last row was me and Lilly.

As I sat down next to lily the teacher told us that instead of him handing out questioners instead we need to make up three questions for each other. I looked at Lilly who asked me her questions first.

"ok so my first question is if you had one last day on earth what would you do?", and my response I told her "if I had one last day on earth I would apologize to my enemy's say goodbye to my friends, and tell my crush that I love her and always wanted to be with her but I never had the strength." She smiled at me and went on to her second question "who is your crush"; I blushed heavily at the question she then looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

She then asked me with that sexy voice of her "it's me isn't it", I looked at her now my face was like a lite candle hot to the touch and I said with some pride in my voice "yes" a frown came upon her beautiful face and she said to me "you know I am with garth right?" and I said to her trying not to get angry "I know sadly".

Freddy then but into our conversation, and with that interruption a warning. "You better keep away from her I'm warning ya cause if garth finds out your ass is dead." I ignored it and the last question she asked me was "what if one day you wake up and everyone you cared about was gone?" that was one of the most serious questions I ever heard. My answer "I would join them instead of having to deal with the pain of it all I would join them."

She then looked at me and said "the same for me, ok your turn", so I asked her "if you had one thing you would love to do before you die what would it be?", she leaned towards me and whispered "find someone else to be mates with instead of garth.", and of course my follow up question was "who would that person be?"

She blushed almost as bad as I did but she wasn't so easy to read or desifer I had no idea who she was thinking of at all. And she looked up with those violet eyes of her and she said with courage and pride "you." I almost passed out I couldn't believe it! The girl of my dreams likes me as well!

Lilly's P.O.V

This is something I never felt before but after being with garth and know how he sexual and domestically abuses me I could never see it happen. So as he asked me his final question I couldn't answer he asked "if you went home today and found out a missile is heading for jasper in one hour and it will destroy everything in a two hour radius what would you do?"

I had to think on that one I didn't have a set and stone answer but by the time I thought of the right answer we had to leave for second period so as we walked out someone bumped into me and my jacket fell reviling all these bruises cuts and scars.

Zen's P.O.V

I looked at her with horror then anger I knew who was doing it so I helped her up and I whispered to her "who did this to you?", "she looked around and said "garth" that's when I was about to go on a killing spree WHO THE FICUK DOES HE THINK HE IS!

I helped her and walked with her until we got near the school then departed for gym which I had with Apollo and Nathan so I could ask them how it went for them.

End Chapter Two.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Two- period 4 Gym

AN: the school system works as far as if you're in the technology center it is from first to third period then you go to fourth fifth sixth seventh and then home of course.

Nathan's P.O.V

As we were heading down to gym we walked in the gym while we were telling Zen about our first period experiences. I told him "mine were ok according to his little gang members I am a Nazi because I like the song PanzerKampf."

Apollo then told him his "mine was ok it was a nice to meet some new friends but of course fucking garth was in my class so now I have to deal with him flicking hot pieces of metal on my back."

We both looked at zen waiting for his day we noticed something was wrong he had that glare in his eyes that Apollo has seen time and time again so as we waited and waited he finally told us "I saw the love of my life she was covered in scars and bruising i know who it was." and then we heard yelling and chatter and here comes that assholes like no other time.

Garth was holding lily's hand which pissed Zen off even more.

Zen's P.O.V

You might fool the others Garth but you won't fool me! I looked at Lilly who smiled at me and of course garth looked at her to see who she was smiling at I could read lips and from what she said she said no one I was just happy to be with my man.

I knew it was a lie because she kept looking at me with a smile on her face so as we were waiting these three others wolves came over that Apollo seemed to know.

We sat there waiting there patiently for the teacher and about five minutes the gym teachers walked in they told us "Tomorrow you will have to wear uniforms so if you don't have one it is 15 dollars or you can take on and wash it, we are now passing out papers that you must sign and return to class Tomorrow."

They then let us go to play a huge game of doge ball the team captains were Garth and Salty the tallest out of three wolves Apollo met.

Third Person's P.O.V

So here is how the teams were made for team garth it was: Freddy, Foxy, Alue, Balto, Jenna, Steele, Star, Nikkie, Kaltag, moch, shakey, and one other.

For team Salty it was: Apollo, Zen, Lilly, Nathan, Kodi, Kody (two kodies.) Bolt, Mittens, and Sam.

Zen's P.O.V

We walked to each side of the huge gym and the dodgeballs were placed in the middle so as the countdown ended me Apollo, and Nathan sprint as fast as we could and manage to get 3 along with taking out Star and Nikkie.

They opened fire on us three Apollo was struck in the face knocking him down on the ground Nathan threw his and Freddy caught it the others were in the back hiding so I grabbed two and walked backwards keeping my eye on them and when I got back I gave on too bolt who walked up with me and at the count of three we took Foxy and Alue out.

After two more minutes it was down to me and Lilly Vs Balto, Jenna, Steele, moch, shakey, and garth

Apollo's P.O.V

I was sitting on the side line when Zen caught one! So I charged in they aimed at Zen so as fast as I could run I grabbed a low flyer and jumped right in front of Zen blocking him and taking one to the stomach I then handed the dodgeball I had to Lilly and told her "good luck."

Lilly's P.O.V

I was scared out of my mind I was afraid of what was going to happen if I tried to hit one of them.

i had no idea what to do i was scared stiff of what was going to happen so i hid behind Zen as he took Balto and Jenna out it then came down to me and Zen VS Garth and Steele

Steele and Garth targeted Zen first throwing at his legs and chest so Zen jumped the first one missed so did the second one but out of nowhere a third one struck him in the face shooting him back onto the ground.

I was the only that saw Balto throw the ball even though he was out that pissed me off i dropped the ball that was in my hand and when Steele threw the ball at me i caught it and started walking towards Garth.

I dodged one of his shots he grabbed another one and stood there and told me "you know what will happen if you hit Me.", i didn't say anything and kept walking towards him he then said "you won't do it you little bitch."

Again i just kept walking towards him and when i got to about 3 more foot steps away i threw it as hard as i could and hit him right in the face. Blood leaked from his nose as he fell to the ground and as he looked up at me he told me "you're dead slut" but i knew that Zen would protect me no matter what would happen.

Apollo's P.O.V

as we were all standing there with our jaws to the floor i elbowed salty twice and told him "that was a good pick dude" he didn't answer we were still shocked at what just happened it was as if it was in slow motion.

The other team ran up to garth when Balto started approaching Lilly me Zen and Nathan got in front of him and protected her we knew how much she meant to Zen so there was no doubt i wouldn't help him.

The Bell finally rang which signaled lunch hopefully conflict can be avoided we walked up Lilly tried to avoid garth as much as possible until he "calmed down" as if he ever would the fucking hothead.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Balto being a dick to Alue "why did garth pick you? You have no skill what so ever." She started walking away I didn't notice her and I almost fell on top of her I caught her from falling and picked her up. And as I looked into those blue eyes of hers I asked her "would you like to sit with us?", she said shore and we walked off to the table sat down and ate but we were unaware for what next period would bring.

End Chapter Two

Next chapter they will be picked for the SSPF


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Five- SSPF

Zen's P.O.V

It seems that the gang me Apollo and Nathan are in all the same classes more of a tragedy if you think about it. But something strange was going on because when i entered the room the teacher told me to wait out in the hallway so of course i did. She then told Nathan, Apollo, Mittens, Bolt, Shakey, Mooch, Kodi, Kody, and Salty to stay as well along with one more Lilly.

She then told us to remember this salute where she put her hand over her heart as a fist and bent her left arm behind her back. She then told us to go to the auditorium. We walked in for the auditorium to be completely dark.

The light came on the auditorium only so we all did the salute as a police officer walked out and did it back.

Apollo's P.O.V

The officer asked us "do you know why you are here?", of course know of us know so one by one he walked past us until he landed on me and told me to go onto the stage so i did i then stood there still salute as a screen came down behind me and started playing images and documents about me.

The officer then spoke "Mr. Apollo you have successfully made it through you Junior high years with flying colors you were Number one in the class and still are, from a survey that you have taken you live in the jasper area, your crush is Alue someone also from this are you have been in love with her ever since your 7th grade year."

I had no idea what that was for he then told me to stand to the side as he went to Nathan next.

Nathan's P.O.V

The officer told me to go onto the stage so of course i followed his orders and stood there saluting just following what Apollo's did the screen then turned to pictures of me caught on security cameras some which i am not proud to remember.

"Mr. Nathan you have gone through some hard times with family and in school you are the one to see someone in danger and step in no matter what even if you lose you step in and never back down, you crush from this survey is foxy the same as apollo you have been in love with her ever since 7th grade."

He then told me to move to the said it then went Shakey, Mooch, Salty, both Kodies, next was Zen.

Zen's P.O.V

I walked onto the Stage as the officer went through my documents. "Mr. Zen it says you are Abused by your parents yet you say they don't "Care about you" you seem to come to the aid of strangers." he then played the footage of me and Apollo coming to Nathan's aid.

"You came to his aid because you saw he was outnumbered and unable to fight three on one, you have a major crush on Lilly since 7th grade kind of ironic you might say."

Then it was last but not least Lilly.

Lilly's P.O.V

I was the last one to walk and as i walked up i tried to hide the scars and bruises that Garth has given. He then started reading my documentation. "Mrs. Lilly it says that you have been in a relationship with Garth, your surveys have said that you have a crush on Zen then why are you in a relationship with Garth?"

I tightened the grip on my jacket that is when things turned bad. he told me to take my jacket off i refused polity and told him no. he then told me to take it off again i refused his command then at that point two men walked and reached to grab me when i see someone's fist hit the one man then Apollo and Nathan got in front of me as Zen fought off the others.

The officer shouted "whoa WOAH CALM DOWN!" the men stopped trying to get to me and Zen stopped his attack. They stood there the one man had a bloody nose and i think a broken jaw Zen didn't even have a scratch on him.

The officer told the men to step away but as we weren't looking the officer grabbed me and tore my jacket off the two men stopped Zen and Apollo but not Nathan who threw me his jacket so before the light pointed at me i could cover my marks, he grabbed the officer's gun and pointed it right at him.

Nathan's P.O.V

I yelled at him while the gun was in my hand "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LAYING YOUR HANDS ON A GIRL LIKE THAT I SHOULD SHOOT YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!", i stared at him as he lowered his hands, and explained "we were testing you to see if you were worthy.", i looked him "worthy of what?", he said as the lights turned on and the guards let go of Apollo and Zen, Zen ran to Lilly's side as tears streamed down her face.

The officer started walking towards Zen who got up in front of Lilly i threw him the gun he caught in and pointed it right at him and turned the safety off.

Zen's P.O.V

I told him as he stopped approaching me and Lilly "we are leaving" the others started walking away when he finally fucking told us.

"we are putting you on a undercover team of students who are able to get into the crime and rule breaking to a precise point they won't suspect a thing i took it too far with asking you to show your injuries but that was test to see if you could work together, and more importantly to tell you that you cannot let you love for someone become a distraction for you."

he continue with the most important thing he told us to remember "tomorrow we will announce your existence we will not tell any names so that means you must not show any abnormal behavior expectably pride you can't let the others know that you are the SSPF cause it could put your life in high danger so be on your guard and good luck." and with that he saluted us off and we all left.

And as soon as we returned to class we knew that we had to keep a poker face for the rest of the day but next are science since we missed math.

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Six- An angel in the dark

Zen's P.O.V

As we walked into science the teacher was setting up a test tube with water in it and a jar of metallic type rocks. Of course not even 5 minutes after our little "meeting" garth is trying to break Lilly already i really wanted to slap him in the head.

He kept asking over and over where were you at, what were you doing. and so on and so forth i took into serious consideration the task of being a undercover cop the thought of what might happen infected my mind i was incapable of getting out of my head.

Out of nowhere there was a loud noise i turned around to see Balto getting ready to punch Kody the smallest out of the two. I walked over and grabbed Balto's Shoulder he whipped around.

Balto's P.O.V 

I don't need Garths help i can take them both on. I will find out what they all went to do i don't care if it was important or not i have a right to know.

Apollo's P.O.V

Balto knocked Kody into a glass beaker that broke and shards of glass went into his head while he was distracted i helped Kody up and lead him to the nurse i then told the Principal who went up and escorted Balto out.

Nathan's P.O.V

The teacher the returned we all sat down he then asked us in beginning the lesson "why element do you think will react the most violent with water?" the choices were lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium and cesium.

Garth raised his hand and said Plutonium the teacher with a pair of tweezers grabbed a little sliver of potassium and dropped in a thing of water everyone started freaking out because they believed that it was Plutonium me Apollo and Zen just sat there and watched it react.

I then raised my hand and said to him "all of them react in water but each one is worse than the last cesium being the worst." he then told me to walk to the front he gave me a thing of cesium and told me to toss it and run.

So i took aim and basketball shot it and as soon as it hit the water the beaker broke! Everyone looked at me but of course before i could hear any bull the bell rang "saved by the bell kind of moment."

Next was English but instead of English we were outside due to a really early dismissal fire drill.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell my parents about my day!

Zen's P.O.V

Of course i started walking home and Apollo got into his mum's car and drove off i then remember i was missing something and so i went back into the building and grabbed one of my books when i heard one of Garth's gang members saying "Tonight secure the "package" and bring Her right to that ally area.

I then decided to intervene due to me being in the whole SSPF thing i wouldn't get in trouble, but who is she?

I decided to wait at the school until nightfall came when i heard moaning and whimpers i looked at the alley way to see two men standing there looking around so i pulled my butterfly knife that i snuck with me and flipped it open as i used the cover of night to get close to them to hear what was going on.

Lilly's P.O.V

One of garth's friends told me he was in trouble so i went to help all of a sudden i heard lots of clicking i stopped thinking one of them had a gun just to feel my clothes falling and a major heat wave from my back i felt this sharp pain and turned around to see garth with a knife.

i cover myself with my hands as i stepped back away with the knife in his hand he knocked me to the ground and cut my pants off i put hands over my underwear i know what he is trying to get out of me but i won't break i will protect my friends i took a swing at him just to miss and have him knee me in the stomach i leaned over with the wind knocked out of me.

He then cut the straps off of my underwear i covered my womanhood as i cowered back into a wall. He started taking his clothes off as he said to me "you either tell me what you were doing, or we can do this my way to find out.

Zen's P.O.V

I hid in a gap between a church building and the road (a lot of gaps for a school area) i took a deep breath to smell those two wolves Garth and Lilly! I then heard screaming and moaning/grunting. So i waited for the one to get close to me i pulled him down in the gap and stabbed him in the neck then waited for the other to look away i then hopped out and tackled him into a different gap i stabbed him and stood near the opening of the alley.

Lilly's P.O.V

he kept thrusting into me the pain was terrible but i started feeling weak as i looked at every place on my body there were cuts everywhere and the more he pushed his dick into me the more the cuts opened and bleed, i could feel myself slipping and being incapable of staying awake.

Zen's P.O.V

I heard garth freaking out as he put his clothes back on and walked out of the alley.

i waited until he left and then ran down to see Lilly covered in cuts and bleeding i thought out the situation in my i couldn't take her back to her parents' house they would be pretty pissed to see some stranger holding there KOed daughter who is covered in cuts and was just rapped.

So i decided to picker her up bridal style and ran to my house i got there to find an empty house and no car so i ran up into the house up the stairs and into the bathroom i sat her down on my sisters old bed and drew a warm bath i needed to clean her wounds or she could get severely sick.

I picked her up sat her gently in the bathtub, i rolled up my sleeves grabbed a rag and soap and started cleaning her arms off she had such soft fur that was vandalized by Garth.

Lilly's P.O.V

I started walking back up as i opened my eyes i noticed i was in water and someone had my arm i shot my eyes open to see a white wolf cleaning my arm i started purring it felt so good he then grabbed my other arm and started cleaning it off i looked at him with wide eyes trying to remember what happen and who this stranger is.

i then closed my eyes enjoying the moment and the pleasure as he started cleaning my face i could feel the rag going over my eyes and my mouth i then grabbed his hand and said "thank you" i then realized who it was as his bright blue eyes met mine it was Zen!

Zen's P.O.V

I was cleaning her face when her eyes meet mine and she smiled at me i then leaned her forward and got her back i could hear her moaning and purring i chuckled and continued.

i then got to her chest i started cleaning her breast off which gave me a boner so big i thought it might rip my pants she started moaning again a bit louder than before as i cleaned her off.

The last part was her womanhood i started cleaning that area off when she yelped i stopped and took a look to see a huge opening so i grabbed my father's medic books and looked and saw that you could make stitches so i grabbed the material and objects needed.

i then asked her if she was ready she nodded yes and so i put the line through the needle she grabbed my arm as i started i told her "you will feel a slight pinch and then nothing." she nodded her head and tighten her grip on my arm so i put the needle through the cut she yelped and dug her nails into my arm.

i continued on as she started crying and tightening her grip i then told her "three, two, one" as i put the last stitch in she then let go of my arm she broke skin i started to bleed which wasn't much a problem.

.

Now the last thing to do is get Lilly to her parent's house.

End Part one


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Seven- An angel in the dark Part two

Zen's P.O.V

I let Lilly rest for a while when she woke up she told me she wanted to go home i asked her "what would be most comfortable if i am carrying you?", she then told me to get on my knees so i did she then jumped on my back (song Resonance soul eater starts) i picked her up and started running to their house i know where it is at because of the only time i got lost and that is where i ended up.

She fell asleep on my back as i was running until i heard yelling and three guys chasing after us so i went into a full sprint as they threw beer bottles at us some of them broke in front of us so i stepped in the broken glass some going into my foot. (Song Resonance soul eater ends)

I was too fast for them so i was able to get away quickly, I got into the woods of course I forgot my shoes I was more worried about getting her home, so as I was running I stepped in a thorn branch and about three or four thorns went into my foot.

I finally got to her parents' house to encounter three men with guns following us.

Winston's P.O.V

I was looking out the window when eve grabbed my shoulder and told me not to worry but i couldn't Lilly was still missing and no one has seen her. Kate and Humphrey were here as well Kate was drowning in tears as the thought of Lilly being killed filled her mind.

i went outside to hear lots of footsteps and as i strained my eyes to see out into the distance i saw a man carrying someone along with three of our pack members close behind protecting him then one of them yelled "ITS LILLY! GET A MEDIC!"

Kate's P.O.V

We all jumped up at the sound of the pack member yelling we all ran out and as we looked as the man got closer and closer i started seeing white, i then took a breath in to smell Zen!

My mother smelled it too and charged at him with anger in her eyes she went right for him he just stood there as she was running at him he then just sat Lilly on the ground and when my mom went for the punch he grabbed her arm and flipped her over picked Lilly up and walked her over to my dad.

As soon as he handed her over the three men grabbed his arms and handcuffed him and brought him into the house.

Zen's P.O.V

I didn't resist i was afraid of hurting Lilly so i just let them handcuff me. They sat me down at a table as Winston sat at the other end. he looked me right in the eye and asked me "so what are you doing in this neck of the woods, and more importantly with my daughter.", i was silent for a couple second i then told him "who do you think the real enemy is?" he looked at me and said "what?" i then repeated it "who do you think the real enemy is?"

he looked at me with this huge smile of pride because he was a pack leader he told me "well from where i stand you are you took my daughter and did god knows what with her." i smiled and said "you mean healed her.", but before he could say anything the medic walked down and told Winston "she is fine she has no damage noticeable on her."

he then motioned the two men that were there to unlock my handcuffs since he believes me as soon as they took them off i grabbed the one knife that was in my pocket and stabbed it in the table right in front of him and as i moved my hand the word "Garth" in gold appeared.

Winston's P.O.V

I was looking at the medic as she told me that my daughter was ok and as soon as i turned around a knife was right in front of me stabbed in the table with the word "Garth" in gold on it."

He then pointed at the knife and told me "the name you see is the real enemy, he raped your daughter to get information out of her, and he used the knife to weaken her so she couldn't defend herself."

He continued on telling me about how he took her to his house out of fear and cleaned her up and fixed her and then during the long run here three of garths men chased after them until he lost them then the little bit up to this point.

I looked at him and thanked him i then noticed the blood on the floor and he was covered in what smells like alcohol so i allowed him to take a shower upstairs. I then asked one of our messengers to call a meeting with Tony.

Kate's P.O.V

i was upstairs with Lilly i heard footsteps and a door shut and water running i waited until the water stopped to go to the door i knocked and a voice rang out "come in" i opened the door to see Zen Picking piece of glass out of his foot.

I sat at the edge of the bathtub and watched him i then asked him with curiosity filling my mind. i asked him what had happened he then pulled the last piece of glass out of his foot got up and locked the bathroom door and sat down i started to get nervous when he told me "what i tell you now must stay between you and Humphrey no one else ok?"

I nodded my head yes as he started explaining the meeting they had. he said to me "we are now assigned to a type of secret police for the school and garth wanted to know so he attacked Lilly, i was leaving the school when i hear moaning and talking in an alley way so i hid in between the gaps of the church and road to hid from the two men that were standing in the alley,

i assaulted the two men who were guarding garth as he was raping Lilly, i killed both of them and waited until garth was done because if i intruded before he was done he could have killed Lilly so i waited it out and as soon as he was done i picked Lilly up and took her to my house she was already naked so i sat her on my older sisters bed and drew a bath.

i put her in the bath to see multiple cuts on is so i started cleaning her arms then her face her back her chest then i went to clean her you know." i started to get pist at him thinking he was goanna tell me he did something else to her when he continued on "i saw a huge cut more like a stab wound there and so i stitched it up, i took her downstairs she rested for a bit she told me she wanted to go home so i picked her up and ran to your house as you can see."

Zen's P.O.V

She started crying so as a good friend should i let her cry on my arm we then heard yelling the voice i could not recognize until i saw Kate get angry she then opened the door and ran downstairs.

I was finishing cleaning my foot when i heard a loud bang i darted down the stairs to hear a loud scream so i picked the pace up and made it to the dining room to see tony with a gun and Kate on the ground with a gun shot in her chest.

i hid behind the wall that separated the dining room and the kitchen i saw the light switch through a series of mirrors so as soon as he looked away to talk to Winston i shut the light off and pulled kate out of there as soon as possible. 

Humphrey and Lilly where looking down from the staircase i told them to shush i looked around and found a shotgun i picked it up loaded the two shells in and went after tony he was still looking for the light switch so i crept in behind him and as soon as he turned around he started to back up and with fear in his voice he asked me "who are you?", i looked up at him and told him "An angel in the dark" and fired the two shots of, with a loud thud he fell to the ground.

I gave Winston the gun and walked home without a sound to anyone even Lilly, i had much to think about.

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Eight- The first day

Zen's P.O.V

I had a lot to think about i killed three people in one night, i almost got killed by Lilly's mom and now i am in this police system that i have no idea how it works.

So as i approached my house the car was back so i put the key in the door got two steps in the door to see my dad at the entrance with a wine bottle in his hand.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!", he yelled at me i flinched because of the splitting headache that shotgun gave me, i looked at him "helping a friend", of course that was never a good enough answer he then yelled at me "YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH!", i just shook my head and walked past him and about two steps in the house he hit me in the back of the head with the wine bottle.

I turned around and hit him right in the face and ran out the door, i ran to the same alley Lilly was assaulted by garth i was thinking about running to Mr. Winston's house, i thought about it for a couple seconds until i realized that he would never let me sleep there especially with what happened.

Nathan's P.O.V

i was telling my parents about my day as 10:00 fell i was telling them about the SSPF and about Zen and Apollo when they helped me with Garth, i was wondering about Zen and Apollo i have never made contact with them except school so i went upstairs and went to bed for tomorrow.

Apollo's P.O.V

I went home to hearing my sister jasmine asking me a hundred questions about my day. i answered them of course, but other things were on my mind like what was Lilly trying to hide i remember zen saying something about Garth abusing her but was he just imagining that?

It was getting late so i went to sleep for the next day.

(Next day 7:30 Suspension room.)

Zen's P.O.V

We walked down to the Suspension room i guess that is where they whole SSPF thing was going on but before i went there i ran to the gym and took a quick shower to get the alcohol smell off of me.

I made it with time to spare so as i was waiting for the others Bolt and Mittens came in first Apollo and Nathan next Mooch, Salty, and Shaky then Lilly. We waited for a bit when an officer walked in and showed us our room it was like a waiting room at a hospital big enough to work in it had computers a gun rack and a vest shelf.

The officer lets us grab one they were all 44. Magnums and a row of shotguns there were SPAS-12 models i looked at the officer and he told me "you guys might have not noticed it but there is a lot of gang violence the gangs just made a quick deal to leave each other alone for the beginning of the year.

He led us into our actual office that has a solid door and no windows and two computers and a map of the school.

"Who knows the most about technology out of all of you?" Mittens and Shakey raised their hands immediately so the officer wanted them to prove themselves so they got on and hacked into the school data system. The officer's eyes were wide with shock.

Apollo's P.O.V

i was looking around when i found our job chart and as i looked at it i saw todays date and the words elevator Prostitution i blushed a bit then asked him what it was and he told me "as you can imagine people are sexually active in high school and worst there are women that will give their bodies for money so they hide in the elevator and wait for someone or the plan it out so your job Mittens and Shakey will be to monitor the cameras look for weird things like a camera image that hasn't changed or the elevator going dark, or the most helpful is the fact they have audio so you could hear them."

We all were dismissed we put a bullet proof vest under our actual clothes and grabbed a gun. we all were heading out the door when he stopped us and told us to put a watch on he then explained what it was "this watch will vibrate when a call form one of your partners is coming in the teachers already know so you can just get up and leave to answer it." and with that we were off to first period.

We were all in separate classes for the GACTC we decided to make a quick response unit which would be made by Bolt, Nathan, Zen, and Salty

Nathan's P.O.V

I and bolt were getting set up for our computer class when my watch went off. So i got up and walked out of the room and took the call it was Mittens "Hey Nate at the main school on the second elevator near the gym there is someone making a deal right now."

I ran outside and sprinted up the road to the gym i ran down to the elevator i could hear them taking their clothes off so i put in this key and override the elevator control and forced the elevator to the bottom floor where i was at i had two pairs of handcuffs the elevator door opened up i walked in and acted natural and as soon as their eyes were off of me i handcuffed the girl and tackled the guy to the ground and handcuffed him.

I picked them both up and led them to the principal's office i then just walked out. i was heading back to the GACTC when my Watch went off again and this time it was Salty "Nate you need to meet up with Zen at the entrance of the B Building under the bridge." so i ran over to see Salty he was standing there waiting for me he then told me the situation as we entered the building.

"There are two happening at a time both on the same elevator they men are a part of a gang that is known for carrying weapons so get your pistol ready." we pulled our pistols out as we approached the elevator i entered the key as it came down to the first floor Mittens called Salty and was telling him that the guys pulled out pocket knives so get ready.

Salty was shakey badly like that kind of shake when you think something's going to get you. and as soon as the elevator door opened he yelled at the two men with the knives "FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER HANDS!" the two guys dropped their knives i looked at him like "What the Fuck happened to this guy?" i think those two other guys were thinking that as well as i handcuffed the men he handcuffed the woman and we took them up stairs.

Zen's P.O.V

Our time at the Gactc was over i noticed Lilly left early today i wonder why i think because she would see garth again so as a little revenge gift i flipped Garths knife opened and walked over to the school it was time for gym and as garth was getting changed he was gloating about what happened so to end his little paranoid i took the knife and when his hand hit his locker i stabbed the knife through his hand and the locker and looked him dead in the eyes i smiled and said "Lilly say's hi asshole." and walked away.

End Part one

The chapter got so big i might be splitting them into two chapters instead of one.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper Hell High

Chapter nine- First day part two

Zen's P.O.V

Gym ended as soon as it began but things went down when Gun shots rang out from the bridge the other students got down as i ran to the bridge i saw Nathan and Salty behind cover,

I told all the kids to get down behind the walls and the glass which we proved it was bulletproof.

the overhead speaker blared out "CODE RED LEVEL 5, CODE RED LEVEL 5, ALL ARMED FORCED TO B BRIDGE!" and in a matter of seconds Mittens, Bolt, Shakey, Mooch, and Lilly who i thought have left came to our aid bringing the shotguns.

I guess this is what a police officer's life is like

(Flashback)

"You might not of noticed it but a police officer's job is not easy no matter what people say it's not" the officer said to use as he we were leaving our base.

(Back to present times)

Of course when things go bad they go worst i was too focused on the gang members that i didn't notice until Shakey yelled "Mooch NO!" i turned around to see him shot a bullet to his heart that's when i took things into my own hands i grabbed his shotgun and chased after the gang as they were retreating.

Apollo's P.O.V

We were all focused on mooch i checked his pulse it was still there but fading i can't believe the man who turned from the huge everyone hated to a man skinner then salty.

(Flashback)

"Mooch what are you doing?", "working out i need to get more fit for the high school you never know when it might come in handy", i remembered how the weeks went by and he did get stronger much, much stronger so strong that when he was finished the asshole who was making fun of him for being fat he walked up to him and knocked him out with one hit.

(Present times)

I was trying to keep him alive but as the minutes went by and due to the lockdown no medics could get in and as his final breath escaped him he laid there lifeless i got up and looked around to see Zen gone as well and then a shit load of gun shots then silent.

Zen's P.O.V

I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM ESCAPE THEY WILL NOT LIVE!, i caught up to him as they were trying to get out the door it was locked i jumped from the top stairs and unloaded every bullet i had on them as they were screaming for mercy…..mercy THEY THINK THEY DESERVE IT?! THEY DESERVE NONE!

When it was all said and done i walked back up the stairs and walked to the other side of the bridge when as if it was a ghost a gun went off and the bullet went through my arm.

Lilly's P.O.V

ZEN! I ran out as whoever shot him ran away i slide over to him he was shot in the arm and bleeding fast. The others went after who shot Zen as the medics were finally allowed in the building one of the girl medics pulled me away as they went to work getting him out of here.

and as the medics checked me to see if i was alright the thought of "is this really what our first day was like" went through my head i just thought to myself none of this happened this is all a dream.

Nathan's P.O.V

the man who shot Zen was too fast for even bolt but he was stupid enough to run into the road where he was hit by a car before we could see who it was the police told us to head back to the school just in case anything else erupts.

i was the first back and as i was walking down the bridge i saw Lilly sitting there crying i was sitting next to her when i saw Humphrey coming towards us i had no idea why i did this but i jumped up and punched him right in the face i don't know why i did that it was as if it was instinct.

He recovered and looked at me i just lowered my arms and walked away. I didn't know where Zen went out i did notice Mooch was in one of those stretchers covered with a black tarp he was dead i just kept moving.

Lilly's P.O.V

Humphrey was talking to me about garth and what zen did and i just started laughing out loud Humphrey just looked at me like i was possessed he then got up and went to hit me when Apollo grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back.

He then pulled his hair back and told him "did your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" of course Humphrey said nothing so he let him drop and walked to HQ so did i just pray that Zen is ok.

Zen's P.O.V

All I could remember was being pushed down a long hallway as lights went over my head I tried to make out where I was but I couldn't my eyes were forcing themselves to shut I knew I was in some medical building because of the nurses pushing me so I then knew

I was at the hospital I couldn't move my arms or my legs or anything I just hope Lilly was ok along with the others and who ever shot me I hope gets what he deserves but whay will become of my arm will I lose it or will they just patch me up and let me go who knows of course before I could say anything the knocked me out and as I was getting pushed to were ever I was I just faded away into the darkness that is an old friend.

(Zen's Nightmare)

I was running back to the others after I had killed those two gang members and as I was about 4 feet away from them blood and organs were everywhere I threw up at the sight but I continued on as I saw Apollo torn apart, Nathan Torn apart, the others torn apart I then heard Lilly's voice and as I turned around Garth was there with her in his arms.

I tried to get to them when he took her head off and let her body drop…..

End Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper Hell High

Chapter ten- the death of a officer.

Zen's P.O.V

As i watched her body fall to the ground i ran right at Garth with every and all intention of tearing that bitch apart and as soon as i got within striking distance he was gone i looked around to see no one there.

and as i turned around i saw someone laughing and as i got closer it was me with the knife and Lilly's body under my legs he just kept Laughing i just started running as fast as i could but he was fast faster than bolt it was him the guy who shot me in the arm and as i looked at my arm it was torn in have and bleeding badly and in his hand not a knife a gun.

I started feeling weak i couldn't run anymore and as i fell to the ground i felt something go through me and to my right was the wolf. (Nightmare over)

I woke up screaming with a blast of air to the fast. The nurses ran in as i lifted my right arm but something didn't feel right and as i looked down i saw a Metal arm. I moved my hand like i would in real life and the fingers moved with it.

i sat up and was just moving my robotic arm the doctor tossed a ball at me i went to catch it but it wasn't the same i couldn't feel the tennis ball i started crying i dropped my head down as i looked at what has become of me.

Lilly's P.O.V

Garth has been acting nicer to me and has apologized for what he has done so even though i love Zen i gave it another try, i will regret it i bet so as Me, Garth, Apollo, Nathan, Mittens, Bolt, Shakey, Salty sat in the waiting room four others came Foxy, Kate, Alue and Humphrey.

The doctor came out and said we could go in to see him so we all walked in Apollo was the first and with an abrupt stop we looked through the window to see Zen sitting there with what the doctor said a scientific achievement.

We walked in to have Zen look right at us his eyes were filled with tears. He then looked at Garth and then looked at me and he dried his eyes and smiled. Apollo went to shake his hand but something went wrong with the arm because he started to crush his hand.

Apollo's P.O.V

i went to give him a handshake he reached out and it went well then something malfunction and it started to crush my hand i heard multiple bones break so he took a knife and stabbed it into the arm and made it let go.

The doctors decided to give him something like it up it had a silicon cover over the fingers so it wouldn't feel weird we had to wait outside of the room as we were waiting the nurse fixed me up. Alue asked if i was ok i started to blush a bit because neither one of us noticed that we were holding hands until she looked down her face turned rose red and she lifted her hand.

Alue's P.O.V

I thought in my head as his brown eyes met mine "do i love him, or does he love me? and if he does will he treat me like Balto does just as an object?" it was getting late and started getting sleepy so to try this out i leaned into him and fell asleep on his arm.

Balto's P.O.V

I was heading up the elevator of the hospital trying to find Alue, Jenna was with me who does that bitch think she is i own her she belongs to me. We got off on the floor where they were at i saw Alue sleeping on Apollo's arm i walked up to her and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up in the air.

Apollo's P.O.V

i got up ready to take Balto out when out of nowhere someone pushed me on the chair and hit Balto right in the jaw there was a sickening snap and crunch noise and with a thud Balto fell to the ground i looked at whoever it was it was Zen he was out of his bed in his blue jeans "course he would he would wear them in 90 degree weather with the humidity as high as it could possibly go and he wouldn't care."

the worst day possible has gone to the level of fucking hell on earth Garth stood up and drew a pistol he hid and shot Zen in the back multiple times as he collapsed to the ground i jumped up and took Garth out i grabbed his gun and started to gun wiped him like a psycho murder.

Nathan Ripped me off of him the police then grabbed him and dragged Jenna's, Bolt's and Garth's sorry ass out of the hospital.

Lilly's P.O.V

I KNEW I WOULD REGRET GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM I KNEW IT WHY AM I SO STUPID!

Nathan's P.O.V

Step one here we go again. Doctors and nurses filed in like animals trying to get food. We waited out in the visitor's room Foxy was sleeping on me. I looked around and i saw Apollo and Alue making out i knew it was a matter of time no doubt about that.

As the minutes turned into hours the Doctor came out with his hat off and his head down. I knew what happened i got up along with everyone else he asked for Lilly who stood up in front of him.

Lilly's P.O.V

the doctor looked me in the eyes and told me "he wanted me to give you this" he then put something in my hand and as i looked down it was a necklace that had a piece of paper with the sentence "we were born into this world free never let someone take that away from you and with the big word "FIGHT!"

the Doctor then told us we have Five minutes so we all ran in i got there first and walked in as Zen laid there with blood all over the bed he was on he looked at me and smiled he then asked me "the question you remember it", i looked at him and started crying i nodded my head yes really fast he then asked "so what would you do?" i smiled leaned in and told him "i would spend it with you and i kissed him and as his heart monitor beat one last time i grabbed on to him and wouldn't let go

He was gone…..

Apollo's P.O.V

i walked in as Lilly was pulled out by Nathan she really loved him i always thought it was a bullshit attempt to get garth to go after him so as i walked in i looked upon my dead friend, my brother, to me he was more than a friend he was family there was no way i could doubt it.

some stories end in tragedy and sadly this was one of them we lost two great men this day Mooch and Zen two men who would put themselves in the line of danger to save someone else they said our years at jasper would be like heaven they were wrong this isn't heaven this is hell, i thought i knew what hell would be like i had no clue i put my dog tags on his chest and walked out.

Nathan's P.O.V

i was next it was hard for me because he was one of the coolest people i could have ever met him and Apollo came to my side as Balto, Garth, and Humphrey came after me. He became like family to me and it was my fault he died i should have killed Garth when i had the chance i passed him in the halls of school i could have killed him and Zen would have never been dead!

I slammed the table next to me and looked at him as he laid there it was as if he was asleep i knew what i had to do i grabbed my gun and went after Balto and Garth.

Humphrey and Kate's P.O.V

we walked in together and looked upon the man who saved my Sister, and my life that was something i could never repay i just couldn't he saved my life out of the kindness of his heart and put his life on the line for all of us.

We all walked out and left Foxy didn't think it would be right if she got near him she never got to know him so we all walked out to see Nathan standing there with the gun in his hand and Apollo sitting beside him.

Third Person P.O.V

After everything was said and done Garth and Balto were put on death row and executed for targeted attack of law enforcement along with terrorist attacks on a medical building and a school building.

Kate and Humphrey Joined the SSPF Apollo became the leader being passed on from Zen and they were from then on known as the bridge between hell and heaven.

The end

A sad ending but a happy one uhh well i guess i will see you guys later don't forget to review like whatever sees ya later.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Eleven-It's not over

SIKE i am not ending it yet there is still a lot of story left in this head of mine i am not ending it like that but at the end of the day some characters will die and stay dead but what the heck this is a fanfiction whatever you want to happen it can happen. (There will also be a lemon between Lilly and Zen read and find out)

Zen's P.O.V

i was flying through clouds up to a place of light i looked around to be greeted by someone i knew very well "well it looks like heaven is doing fine." i said to the figure "yes Zen it is fine but your world is not your time is not up, you have many things to do before i take you in my home of peace." and with that last word everything turned to darkness and i fell down to earth.

And when i reached my body it was my funeral view.

Zen's Father's P.O.V

i should have changed my ways when i had the chance we are about to leave as the pushed the coffin out when a flash of light hit the coffin and Zen got up and crawled out we all stepped away as he got up and collapsed.

Zen's P.O.V

Dammit! I can't move my legs they're so stiff i tried to get up again for someone to catch me i looked up and saw my father with tears in his eyes, he then proceeded to hug me and tears dripped from his eyes and he said he was sorry.

They then rushed me to the same Hospital everything went down and the prescribed me a cane and of course i got that robotic arm. Next step was to head back to the school to continue my job as a SSPF officer.

Lilly's P.O.V

I was out on a patrol when a man walked in with a cane and a robotic hand i thought to myself it was Zen but i think i was crushed by that happening i am starting to hallucinate him. I was done with my patrol so i went back into the room to see the man following me. He had a huge brown coat that covered his whole body he walked into the room with that cane of his.

I ran into the back room and told everyone someone was coming in the room we all pulled out guns out and pointed at the door and as he walked in he tore off his trench coat with that robotic hand. And there stands what i thought was a ghost it was Zen! But he was dead.

i walked up to him and touched the fur on his face it was real he then grabbed my hand and held it with his and i could feel the metal i then out of pure anger/joy Slapped him as hard as i could and pinned him against a wall "Lilly what the fuck!", "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US! "It is hard to explain how i came back!"

Apollo's P.O.V

We all then walked up to him and to make sure he was real we did the same thing which didn't last long he fought back and knocked bolt on his ass with that robotic arm of his. We then started to believe it was him.

"Back to work guys" he said as we hurried back to our jobs today was a very calm day for the most part i think the shootout kind of made those gang members scarce. I walked up to Zen "well that the thing how can you catch people if you are using a cane.

He then dropped the cane and ran from one end of the school to the other and back without falling but when he tried to walk he fell down. "It is what they call the Forest Gump effect, in the movie he can run fine but when he tries to run he needs these two leg supporters.

Lilly's P.O.V

Tears started streaming from my eyes he is back! And a bit taller i might add. We all got ready for today since we always had to be on guard. Garth and Balto where aloud back in school for pleading insanity a flat out lie.

Zen walked out i watched him as he was heading down the hall and Garth and Balto were walking the opposite way and as they looked at him there eyes widen they then ran into the room there were going into as Zen just kept walking.

Zen's P.O.V

The best part was when i passed by Jenna her mouth started to tremble as she was trying to say my name i walked up to her and made her eyes met mine and i told her "Ms. Jenna you look like you have seen a ghost." she ran as fast as she could to where Garth and Balto were hiding i went for a little walk and everyone i passed they looked at me like i was a ghost someone who they see as fake but i was all too real.

I then ran into the officer who trained us he had his head down and when i bumped into him his head shot right towards mine and he just like Jenna tried to get away from me it was a bit depressing i couldn't talk to no one without them thinking different of me. this weird song started playing as i was walking around as if they did it on purpose it was a song that went "look down, look down, don't look them in the eye" i was confused until i started hearing the rest it was talking about a prisoner it was catchy (look down from le miserable).

Apollo's P.O.V

I was walking with Zen as people followed us in a way it was like Jesus coming back from the dead and his followers testing to see if he was real or a hallucination. it was lunch time so he grabbed his tray and of course it didn't drop he asked the lunch lady for today's lunch General Tso's chicken he then sat down and ate every bite as we watched him i then dropped the doubt that he was not real.

Zen's P.O.V

Later that day someone passed me a note from Lilly saying "meet me at the HQ i have my own test" so after the school day itself was over and it was close to 9:00 quick night checkup just in case i went into the HQ and as i was making my way there i saw Lilly standing there she then walked past me locked the door and pushed me into a wall.

"uhh Lilly there something i should tell" she then started to take my pants off she then took my underwear off and started jacking me off i started moaning but something felt weird in my arm i look at it and it started closing i tried to open it and it wouldn't

Lilly's P.O.V

This is what i have always wanted to do with him; i had to find a good excuse to so i came up with the whole real or not.

Zen's P.O.V

She then took off her shirt and bra and her pants and my shirt i grabbed the back of her legs and started rubbing my member against the clit of her pussy something again felt weird in my arm. She started moaning as i kept going i then lined myself up and thrusted into

Her i grunted and she moaned i started thrusting into her and as i went on my hand started getting tighter i kept going when she orgasm and her fluids shot all over me i was about to release when my hand started closing and i wasn't doing it so as a quick reaction i threw her off of me and grabbed the bench in the locker room to try and stop it.

It didn't work it crushed the bench as i released over the ground my hand then shot open…..

Lilly's P.O.V

i was about to give him all hell for that when i noticed what happened to the bench he then looked at me and said to me "glad that wasn't you.." i agreed and sat there the mod was kind of killed he then asked me for a screw driver and started to take this one bolt out of his arm and placed it somewhere else in the arm.

he sat down and i sat by him as i watched him he then started to explain "do you remember what happened to Apollo's hand?", "yeah why?", "because before that a really hot nurse was in the room and i got erect and my hand started to do the same thing.", "so that means it is attacked to you cock.", he started laughing "yeah"

he looked at me and told me "well we should get cleaned up before tomorrow oh and sorry for killing the mood i should have warned yeah ahead of time." we walked into the shower and got cleaned off.

Kate's P.O.V

Instead of my father passing back and forth it was me Lilly wasn't there and no one AGAIN had seen her. I walked outside and sat on the steps i took a deep breath holding back tears when i caught the scent of Lilly then things turned scary i smelled Zen!

I knew people were talking about him in school but i thought it was just some form of depression i didn't believe it. I started walking out to where the smell was coming from and there he was Zen walking with Lilly i backed away from them as they got closer and closer.

Humphrey came to my side and backed up then my mother came out it was a family trend we all backed away from him as he approached us my father saw him and called the Police the Police soon arrived and saw Zen standing there… what's going on? He was dead i swear he was dead…..

End Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the false ending but here is so much more to this story i decided to stop being lazy and add what the whole story is.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Twelve- what happened?

Kate's P.O.V

As the police arrived they told him to walk to the one police car with his hands up so he let go of Lilly's hand and walked over to the officer who had his pistol pointed at him he then grabbed the barrel of the officer's gun and bent it!

Zen's P.O.V

I looked into the officer's eyes and pulled my badge out i looked at his rank he was a rookie still. "You have a lot of guts pointing your gun at a commanding officer." he then apologized and told the others to leave they then all got into their police cars and left.

I turned around and walked towards Winston, Kate, Lilly etc. eve got in front of them and went to hit me just like the last time we met but this time she took more physical damage i used my metal arm to block the punch and with a loud snap her arm just swung there like a broken branch on a tree that was ready to fall.

She stared at me as i walked up to her and snapped her arm back in place. I started singing to myself "screaming eagles by Sabaton" as i walked over to the others to explain what happened i just started singing that song "crack of the lighting splitting the ground, thunder is sounding, artillery pounding"

Kate's P.O.V

Humphrey stood in front of us as Zen kept approaching us. From the look on his face he was scared out of his mind but he probably wouldn't admit it. Zen wasn't even intimidated by him he just kept getting closer.

Finally he stopped staring down at us he then told us "if you want to know what happened look into your hearts the answer was always there." he then kissed Lilly good bye and started walking off.

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up to my room and shut the door just to have Humphrey knock on the door i let him in. she sat down on my bed i started asking all kinds of questions.

"Lilly are you dating him?", "yes why?" i was speechless i mean him? What's so great about him? He's dead….."So you're dating a dead guy?", "Kate you saw him kiss me i didn't go through him he is alive and as healthy as ever, oh and we did more than kiss..." when she said that it hit me i could still smell him.

Eve's P.O.V

I saw Kate run up to into her room so being a mother i listened and as i got up there i heard the words form Lilly "yes me and zen had sex." i smiled and felt very weird i don't know why i smiled i think it was because i never really like garth i always had the thought that he was just in it for the Sex and nothing more.

I then walked down to Winston drinking some tea i then asked him "was garth only with Lilly for the sex?" he smiled and looked at me "you don't remember do you?" i looked at him confused. "The day he came home so drunk that he told us and i quote "the only reason i am with your daughter *hiccups* is because she's got nice tits"; he then passed out on the ground."

He then asked me why? I then told him that Lilly and Zen had sex... he took it surprisingly well usually it would be me that would freak out but there is something about him that just does not spark any anger.

Lilly's P.O.V

Kate was still asking me when i remember what tomorrow was "Kate, Humphrey would you guys like to go one a two week field trip to Virginia beach?", they both looked at me and asked what was it for. "It is just a huge trip we will be going to a nice hotel for two weeks it has a nice pool and it is really close to the ocean."

They thought about it then agreed. But of course a question came to mind "how did zen come back?" they looked at me and i pointed towards the cross on Kate's neck and told them "his time isn't up yet."

They finally let me go and i went to sleep.

Zen's P.O.V

I was walking home to my father who was drinking tea! I looked closer and saw a hot cup of tea in his hand. I walked over to him and sat on the couch "so dad you're in to tea now?" he looked at me took a sip of tea and told me "it is better than alcohol isn't it?", "Yeah definitely"

I then said goodnight and went upstairs for the big field trip.

(Time Skip Next day)

Apollo's P.O.V

I hooked up with Nathan and Zen and Lilly on our way down to our office for a briefing on the field trip. As we walked in the officer gave us some folders. We all sat down at a really big round table and where the officer sat was too far away for anyone to hear.

He finally moved and explained "ok so you're going on this trip as a surprise band and of course security the principal and the military assigned you knew guns you will get them on the bus where you sit.

and with that the bell rang and those who turned in their permission slips (around 400 students) all got loaded onto the double decker busses we were on the top of the last one where like the officer said huge cases and bags were set there.

Third Person P.O.V

Here is the list of the guns

Apollo: P90 submachine gun and a P99 Pistol

Lilly: EM-2 Rifle and an automag pistol

Shakey: two 44. Revolvers

Salty: M4A1 and a desert eagle

Mittens: M60 and a FN FNP

Bolt: two guns that came out of science fiction the officer call them the jackal a 13mm pistol.

Zen: Barrette 50. And two anacondas (44. magnum pistols)

Zen's P.O.V

i was given the list of all the students that would be attending as i looked down i noticed the following names "Steele, Star, Nikkie, Kaltag, Jenna, Balto, Garth, Freddy, Foxy, Chika, Bonnie." i marked on there the most known students for getting in trouble just to make sure.

Lilly came to the back and was showing me her guns she asked me what did i get i told her "it is too big to pull out in the small space that is available between seats." she then looked at the paper and looked at it i she then marked four other names.

She handed it back and i saw the four names "eve, Winston" as chaperones and "Kate and Humphrey."

(Time Skip Hotel Oceania)

Zen's P.O.V

We all hopped off the bus and were given our rooms mine was the eighteenth floor the "penthouse" i hope i wasn't alone and to my luck Nathan and Apollo got the same thing i asked Lilly what she got and it said Eighteenth floor "S Penthouse" i had no idea what the S was so i looked at her ticket and it meant the "Sister building.

Nathan, Apollo, and i went up the elevator to our suite it was a huge place with two beds and a pullout couch Nathan called dibs on the couch me and apollo picked our beds. I started setting up when i noticed the three panel window behind the curtains i opened them up and to my surprise across the gap between buildings there's Lilly, Kate, and Alue.

Lilly's P.O.V

Kate and Alue got the same room as me i was happy we were across from Zen even though we would be "apart" as far as the building goes at least i could still see him. The room had two beds and a pullout couch Alue called dibs on the pullout couch and so I and Kate got the normal beds.

I was putting the clothes in the drore when i noticed these window blinds shut so i opened it up and looked over to see Zen standing there.

(Time Skip Nighttime)

Zen's P.O.V

me and Lilly were asked to meet up with the officer we caught up to him as he was about to go down an elevator he then led us to our assignment which was hall watch he told us we had to watch the hallway when it was lights out to check to see if anyone is not in bed.

Lilly took the sister building and i took the main on and we both walked up and down the stairs looked in the hallway of each floor looking for any troublemakers at the end of our shift which was around 11:00 we meet up in this huge glass bridged that connected the two together i gave a kiss goodbye and we both went to our rooms for tomorrow.

End Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Thirteen- The Heist begins

Bolt's P.O.V

It was my turn to watch the hallways today so as i was walking up and down the stairs checking each floor i got onto the floor where most of the female students were at and as i looked down the hall there stands Garth.

I reached for my guns and pulled them out as he started to run down the hall i chased after him as fast as i could which isn't saying much he isn't that fast, i caught up to him as he rounded the next corner someone put a bag over my head and handcuffed my arms and all i felt was something cold hit me in the head.

Zen's P.O.V

As the concert show started we got ready to perform but no Bolt? i wonder where he was, but like they say the show must go on so Lilly, Apollo, Nathan, Shakey, and i walked on to stage and got on our instruments i was on the piano, Lilly was singing, Apollo was on the guitar, Nathan was drums, and shakey was violin.

The song we are performing is called (Utsukushiki Zankokuna Sekai) English translate (Cruel Beautiful world)

Lilly's P.O.V

Lilly: Sono yume wa kokoro no ibasho

inochi yori koware yasuki mono

Nando demo sutete wa mitsuke

yasuraka ni saa nemure

myakuutsu shoudou ni negai wa okasare

Wasurete shimau hodo mata omoidasu yo

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa

Mada ikiteiru Koto "Naze" to you bakari de….

Aa bokutachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de

Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado

Nai naraba

Ano sora wa setsunai no darou

Maiagaru hai to shinkirou

Atatakai kotoba ni kogoe

hitoshirezu saa nemure

Nebatsuku gensou ni nageki wa kakusrare

Chigitte shimau hodo mata karamitsuku yo

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa

Tada shinde yuku koto "mate" to kou bakari de…

Aa bokutachi wa kazamidori to betsu ni

Shinjitsu wa uso yori kirei ka douka

Wakaranai

Moshimo bokura uta naraba

Ano kaze ni ho wo age

Mayowazu ni tada dareka no moto e

Kibou todoke ni yuku no ni

Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa

Mada ikiteru koto "Naze" to tou bakari de..

Aa bokutachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de

Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado

Nai naraba.

As i finished the song the crowd was clapping and cheering as we switched from one band to another. When i saw Zen hug this other girl! i watched him and was about to run over and murder him when Kate saw and pulled me away.

When we got to our room i fell of the floor bawling my eyes out i hit the ground and yelled "WHY?!" "WHY?!" "WHY?!" Kate kneeled down and rubbed her hand on my back to try and calm me down but i just couldn't zen betrayed me, and for that little no breast son of a bitch!

Third person P.O.V

As Lilly was lying there on the ground crushed at the fact that Zen is cheating on her Zen was up in his room cleaning his gun and looking through the security cams to see if Bolt could be found.

But sadly no luck.

Lilly's P.O.V

As i got myself together Kate started making out with me! I was too shocked to speak along with her tongue in my mouth i then looked over to see Zen standing there drinking tea like always i knew was she was trying to do she was making him jealous.

Zen's P.O.V

As i was standing there looking over i saw Kate and Lilly making out i just thought to myself "Lilly you're such a cock tease it isn't funny." as they were starting to strip and Kate was sucking on Lilly's breast the door slammed wide open they both put their clothes on and there comes in two armed men.

I activated the alarm for the hotel and alerted the others there is a hostage situation over at the sister building i then took aim with the 50. cal and did all the calculations i looked at the flag to see it dropping there lifeless so i knew it would be a straight shot.

i took aim and squeezed the trigger it shatter the window and took one of the guy out. i then grabbed my two 44.'s and ran down the hall.

Third Person P.O.V

(Lilly singing Beautiful cruel world in the background)

Zen picked up the pass as fast as his legs could carry him as he zipped through the crowding people getting closer to his destination the other officers were having a standoff with him, but in Zen's mind he knew there was no time to negotiate and threw the open door he shot all 12 bullets killing the man.

Zen looked through the door to see Lilly and Kate and Alue (who was in the restroom) without thinking he charged in there which set off the explosives attached to the mans chest who was shot in the bedroom the blast blew out the wall luckily Lilly, Kate, and Alue are ok (For now)

Zen's P.O.V

Son of a Bitch! they were suicide bombers i then noticed Lilly and Kate hanging by a piece of wall from the room i took immediate action i sprint into the room and got Alue out i then ran back in and grabbed Kate's hands and got her up when Lilly's hands Slipped!

i threw Kate into the hallway and grabbed Lilly before she fell i stood there looking at her "Lilly give me your hand", "why should i you will just cheat on me". "what!?", "I SAW YOU HUGGING THAT GIRL AT THE CONCERT!", "LILLY BABE THAT WAS APOLLO"S SISTER SHE IS LIKE FAMILY TO ME!"

She looked at me and gave me her other hand i then flung her into the hallway and was making my way out when another trippwire triggered the other guy that was in the Kitchen area i got blasted back as the place fell apart.

I hit the wall and was looking around to hear a hissing when the room turned into a raging inferno the worst part one of the gas tanks was spewing fire like a flamethrower and it was right where i had to go so i just tighten my grip and charged through i immediately caught fire.

Apollo's P.O.V

We were waiting in the hallway for zen to come out when a ball of fire and fur came charging out the firefighters shot him with the fire hose knocking him down and pushing him back. I took a closer look to see Zen, i ran over and picked him up and got him on two his legs and started walking away when we heard yelling.

Zen ran back to see Lilly standing near the edge of the drop.

Zen's P.O.V

I ripped Apollo's grip and darted in and told lilly to walk to me slowly when she looked over and jumped i jumped off as well and grabbed ahold of her and flipped her to wear my back would hit the bottom instead of her.

I thought it would have been the end when we had a softer landing the hotel replaces the mattresses every so many years and today was that day and so there was about 100+ mattresses.

we fell right in the middle of three towers and as we were about to get up they all started falling on us i covered lilly as they started piling up on me.

Lilly's P.O.V

I felt safe under him and as it stopped and we were basically in the middle of a huge pile of heavy mattresses he sat down and looked at me and with a calm voice he asked "what the hell was that?", i was shamed at the way i acted so i answered back "i thought you would never love me since i thought you cheated on me…"

He then started laughing he took a deep breath and smiled and told me "now why would i do that?" we were going to be down in the mattresses for a while because of the fact no one saw where we landed so i laid beside him as he rubbed my back and i started to fall asleep i was lucky to have a guy like him.

End chapter thirteen.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper Hell High

Chapter Fourteen- to avenge a brother.

Zen's P.O.V

As Lilly was starting to fall asleep i remembered the security footage and bolt being taken by Garth. as lilly laid there i ripped of my old arm and put on a new one i had with me i then started moving the King/Queen size beds i finally got out, i grabbed lilly and carried her bridal style it was still night time so no one saw us directly.

I headed for the huge opening where delivery trucks come in and out. i saw our bus as the others where getting on along with the regular students. the others didn't notice me until i got on to the second floor of the bus everyone ran up and almost dog pulled me and lilly she woke up and sat down as the bus started i went downstairs and told the bus driver to drop us off at this police station not to far from the hotel.

Apollo's P.O.V

Zen came up and told us that he knew what happened to bolt Mittens got up and stared at him he then explained "Garth had lured Bolt to a area where no one would notice and then proceeded to kidnap him thanks to the main police force of virginia they located them to a shack not to far from here i told the driver to drop us off at the police station we then will proceed on motorcycle."

We made it to the police station and rearmed Zen grabbed a 30 round clip for his sniper rifle he figured if the door that they are using is metal there going to need a lot to bust it down and all of the noise would make a huge fear factor. we all grabbed there M5 sub machine guns.

Nathan's P.O.V

We got dropped off at shack about four blocks away Zen got set up at the hill that had a full view of the shack along with Salty with a full system for the security cameras in the shack we all got in positions to breach through the front door when Zen blast the door down and the windows.

Mittens kept her M60 with her we figured there is going to be a lot of people .

Zen's P.O.V

Me and Salty were watching the security cameras and as we got to the one that they had in the basement floor and there is Bolt bullets in his chest and his neck cut opened i looked at the camera and knew what they did the first cut his throat and he didn't die fast enough so they shot him.

i loaded the drum clip into the Barret 50 and opened fire i tore down the door and destroyed the windows and obliterated some of the walls. (One Piece the very very very strongest starts playing)

Apollo's P.O.V

i lead the charge through the door and was immediately met with high resistance thanks to mittens they were cut down we were all behind cover when we heard screaming and a flash of white Zen charged down the hall with his two pistols and killed about 5 people before making a break for the basement.

we followed him down to see him standing there i ran beside him and looked to see Bolt with three gun wounds to his chest and his neck slit open. Mittens pushed between us and kneeled down near him and hugged him, we were watching her as foot steps appeared from every corner.

Third person P.O.V

Zen tighten the grip on his gun and ran out of the hall and opened fire on the men who were filing through the staircase but things turned for the worst one of the men got shots off and hit Zen in the chest, Zen fell back on to the ground with a thud.

Mittens Took out the last of the men who ran down the staircase Apollo grabbed Zen as they started heading out when Garth and Balto started running after them as Garth aimed there gun at Zen and Apollo, Zen Shot Balto in the head and injured Garth.

They got out of the Shak to have multiple Swat team soldiers charged in, Apollo got Zen to the medics truck and as he sat him down on the medic bed a bullet rang out and Zen was shot in the head by a mysterious sniper… (Song end)

Lilly ran over to Zen and started freaking out the Medics declared him DOA (dead on arrival)

Lilly then sat there crying when a flash of light went by her she looked up and Saw Zen, Bolt, Salty (who was killed by said sniper), and Mooch.

Lilly Rose from the ground and looked at her diseased friends she then saw Nathan, Apollo, Mittens stand by her and as if he was alive they heard Zens voice shout out the command "DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!" they all salute as Zen and the others disappeared into the clear night sky.

After words the Government and the School shutdown the SSPF due to the fact that they were putting young adults into uncomfortable position.

so everyone went on with their normal lives but sadly Hell will always knock at there doors

THIS IS THE TRUE ENDING BY THE WAY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!


End file.
